Las piedras rodantes
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Una invitación, a una reunión de nuestra promoción. La prom del 2012 va a tener una reu de reencuentro, ¿sabías? *Songfic Dirty Pair*


Ni "Las piedras rodantes", ni Pot me pertenecen, eso está más que sobrentendido U¬¬ Si Pot fuese mío, seria yaoi y Gakuto sería el protagonista *duh*

**

* * *

**

Las piedras rodantes

Sé que si le pregunto a alguien si se acuerda de ti, lo más probable sea que me pida el por qué de una pregunta de respuesta tan obvia. Lo sé, lo sé... Dime quién no recuerda quién es Oshitari Yuushi. Supongo que eres de esas personas que dejan una gran huella atrás, que dejan marcada a toda una promoción.

_-La prom 99 va a tener una reu de reencuentro, ¿sabías?  
-¿Prom del 99, cuál es esa?  
-Pues la de Atobe-sama y Oshitari-sama._

Casi tenía ganas de romperle la cara a esas dos niñas chismosas, no sé por qué. El solo hecho de oírlas en ese café, en la mesa continua a la mía, conversando de algo así, de ti, me daba rabia. Sin una razón concreta, pero eso no es nada nuevo en mí. Creo que hasta ahora sigo siendo un poco posesivo con lo que te respecta, sin tener realmente el derecho de. Tu te esfumaste de mi vida, yo de la tuya, no tengo razones de seguir viéndote como mío.

_**fuimos parte de la misma historia  
ibamos en la misma prepa  
yo siempre fui una lacra  
y tu eras del cuadro de honor.**_

Desde siempre fuiste el más popular, el más perseguido, el intachable. Claro, siempre después del grandioso y alabado Ore-sama. Traías a todas las chicas locas, ¿¡cómo no, si con ese cuerpo de infarto y esa mirada tan cautivadora llegaste a interesarle hasta a varios chicos! Eras simplemente perfecto, así de fácil. ¿Y yo qué? Pues yo era el fregado, un dolor de cabeza, el insoportable, al que todas la chicas "maduras" tachaban de infantil. El único que jalaba Literatura, mientras que el resto de la clase sacaba un exelente. Un niño inmaduro, según todo ellos. Y aún así fui el único al que le pediste para jugar dobles, el único al que le pediste una cita en vez de aceptarla. El primero en lograr que te quedaras entrenando bajo la lluvia a causa de uno de mi miles de "caprichos de niño mimado". Oh sí, del precioso apodo que me pusieron las celosas de nuestra clase que creo que hasta hoy me tienen un cierto resentimiento. ¿Quién las entiende? Si de eso ya son más de nueve años, casi diez.

_**Compartimos el mismo anhelo  
compartimos el mismo cielo  
compartimos el mismo tiempo  
y el mismo lugar.**_

Hay momentos en los que me haces falta. Me siento como un verdadero idiota cuando me pongo a recordar los momentos vividos. No solo las noches en las que me ponías la piel de gallina al pasar tus manos por mi cintura y todo lo que eso incluía, sino también momentos como cuando se me daba por arrastrarte hasta el tejado de la escuela, solo para faltar a la clase de Física y ponernos a observar las nubes. No me importa si fingías o si eras sincero conmigo al decir que eso te divertía más que escuchar a un aburrido profesor que no hacía más que recitar tareas de un libro polvoriento. El punto es que fui feliz en ese momento. Diría que compartimos mucho, desde tu helado hasta las caricias y los besos. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que no quiero creer que todo eso sucedió, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo. Al final también.

_**La vida nos jugó una broma  
y el destino trazo el camino  
para que cada quien se fuera  
con su cada cual. **_

Cuando te apartaste de mí (o yo de ti, no sé), pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en cuando nos volveríamos a ver. Ahora dudo que, si es que llegase a suceder, fuese algo muy revelante. Puede que sí, algún día vuelvas a aparecerte de la nada, obviamente rodeado de mucha atención, tal vez solo me saludes de la manera formal, o tal vez hasta me sonrías _de verdad_. O tal vez solo estoy espectaculando, como lo solía hacer muy seguido en el tiempo que se nos estaba acercando la graduación de la preparatoria. Cierto, de eso de seguro aún no te has enterado: a mis veintisiete años soy gerente general de una cadena de boutiques. Raro, lo sé. Y yo que decía que sería tenista profesional. Aunque ese cambio de idea al parecer le agradó mucho a mi padre. ¡Ja, claro!

_**las piedras rodando se encuentran  
y tu y yo algún día  
nos habremos de encontrar  
mientras tanto cuidate  
y que te bendiga dios  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.**_

Miro la invitación hasta con cierto recelo, ignorando al cartero que esperaba que firme su tabla de recibos. Me giro y vuelvo a mi apartamento. Solo dos minutos después me doy cuenta de que le cerré la puerta en la cara al que me trajo la correspondencia esa mañana.

Una invitación, a una reunión de nuestra promoción. _La prom del 2012 va a tener una reu de reencuentro, ¿sabías? _En ese momento vuelve a mí la memoria de esa tarde en ese café, con las dos chismosas que comentaban algo así. Solo me extraña que ellas se hubiesen enterado de eso antes de que yo si quiera recibiese la invitación.

Me tiro en mi sofá, sacando mi celular y marcando el número de Jiroh. Con él no perdí contacto, la sola idea de hacerlo me parecía absurda. No como contigo, que desde el principio parecia ser obvio que solo serías un conocido al que recordaría por mucho tiempo, que desde el principio parecía que tú ibas a seguir sin mí.

-¿Diga? –oigo la adormilada voz de mi mejor amigo preguntar al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hey, soy yo! Oye, esa cosa de reencuentro es cosa de Atobe, ¿verdad?

-Ajá –responde sin muchas ganas. Creo que lo desperté de una de las inumerables siestas que componen el desarrollo de sus días. –Supuse que lo adivinarías. ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Vas a ir?

-Tengo que. Soy la pareja del invitado especial.

Tengo que reírme. Eso de organizar un evento en el que uno mismo es la estrella es realmente algo que solo haría el grandioso _Ore-sama. _Noto que Jiroh soltó también una pequeña risita. En ese momento recuerdo algo que me habías comentado una vez. _La risa de Jiroh es adorable, pero la tuya me encanta. Realmente uno se da cuenta de que estás vivo..._

-Oye, pero si quieres un consejo, no te esfuerces en llegar temprano, que la reu va a durar y como, yo te conozco, no tienes muy buen aguante con las bebidas.

-¿¡Perdón!

-Digo no más.

-Sí claro. ¿Sabes quienes ya han confirmado?

-¿Así que por eso me llamabas?

-¡Claro que no!

-Debí suponderlo. Pero no sé quienes ya han confirmado y quienes no.

-Ah bueno...

-Pero me enteré que Yuushi aún no confirmó. –No respondo, ¿qué debería decirle? ¿Qué soy presa de un ataque de náuseas? Sí, ya sé: ahora te reirías. -¿Vas a ir aún?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Solo preguntaba...

-Claro. Oye, ya te tengo que colgar, no vemos entonces en...

-En dos semanas, -me ayuda Jiroh. –A las ocho, supongo entonces que estarás llegando a las diez. Yo le confirmo a Kei-chan.

-Ok, gracias.

Cuelgo. Aún no has confirmado... ¿¡Acaso piensas ir?

_**y tu y yo algún día  
nos habremos de encontrar**_

¿Desde hace cuáto que no ponía un pie en alguna propiedad de los Atobe? Sin duda mucho tiempo. Un escalofrío me recorre al pensar en que tú posiblemente pasas mucho más tiempo en esta gra mansión que cualquier otro conocido o amigo del arrogante heredero de esta familia. Una fría brisa me recuerda que me he quedado parado, mirando. El lugar ya está casi lleno, en serio que éramos mucho en la prom. Decidí hacerle caso al "consejo" de Jiroh, puesto que son las once de la noche. La gente conversa animadamente en grupos, mientras que yo busco alguna cara que me sea simpática.

-Miren, es Gakuto.

-Vaya, creí que no vendría.

-Inpuntual como siempre...

Estúpidos murmullos, siempre los detesté. Cómo me encantaría que estuvieses otra vez aquí, a mi lado, para susurrarme al oído que no les deba prestar atención, que ellos no se lo merecen. Cómo lo deseo.

-¡Hey, Gaku!

Ese es Jiroh. Tengo que admitirlo, me siento aliviado. Me volteo, buscando a mi amigo, descubriendo que a este le seguían Shishido y Taki. Sonrío divertido, al parecer ni los grupos que se formaron en nuestro primer grado de la secundaria cambiaron. Siempre éramos nosotros cuatro. Nosotros cuatro, cuando no se me daba por solo estar contigo.

Al parecer ninguno cambio del todo, Shishido sigue siendo el gruñón, Taki el chico fresa, Jiroh el perezoso y yo... yo prefiero no decir nada. Me río escuchando acerca de qué estuvieron haciendo los demás en este tiempo. Shishido se mudó junto a Chotarou a un departamento, ambos han estudiado diseño de interiores (algo de lo que ya me había enterado a medias), mientras que Taki sigue tratando de convencer a Hiyoshi de que se mudasde con él. Cómo ya debes de saber, Jiroh vive con Atobe. Todas esas noticias me hacen sentir un poco excluído, más que nada por ser el único soltero. Supongo que incluso tú ya debes tener una novia, obviamente una de clase, bonita y de buen porte. Perfecta para ti.

_**yo siempre fui una lacra  
y tu eras del cuadro de honor**_

Apenas es la medianoche, y ya siento que el haber venido acabó siendo una mala idea, mas que nada porque siento que cada vez hay mas gente mirándome. Se lo comento a Shishido en un momento en el que Jiroh no nos presta atención recibiendo una respuesta que no quería oír.

-Debe de ser por lo que pasó con Yuushi...

Genial... ¡Ya pasaron diez año! Diez estúpidos años desde la estúpida graduación. Suelto enojado un bufido y veo entonces como Atobe conversa con un grupo de hombres, que al parecer fueron los más exitoso de todos nosotros. Érase esperar que _Kei-chan _(¡Oh, sí: me encanta como le dice Jiroh! ¡En serio!) estaría en ese _equipo_. Me pregunto si estarás también ahí... ¡pero ni pienses que voy a ir a buscarte! Con brusquedad me doy la vuelta, solo para chocar con alguien. Oh, no me digas que es...

-¡Yoshiro! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Sí, cuanto tiempo en el que no tenía que ver su fea cara. Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, tratando de obviar el hecho de que derramé mi copa de vino encima suyo, escabullándome, lamentablemente sin mucho éxito.

-¡Hey, Mukahi! ¿Qué no ves por donde caminas?

Suelto molesto un bufido, tratando no perder por completo el control. Alzo, desgraciadamente, la mirada y lo enfrento. Perfecto, mi rival de siempre es de los pocos que no ha cambiado,

-No pues, no si tu fea cara me dejó ciego-, contraataco, sintiendo como una extrañá ira crece en mí. Me siento molesto, sin razón particular. Y sin que me diese realmente cuenta, ya nos vemos discutiendo alteradamente, pasando de lo verbal, y gracias a las copas de más, a lo físico.

No puedo evitarlo, estoy molesto y tal vez hebrio, sin embargo eso no me interesa. Lo que me interesa es pegarle a la cosa que se me puso en el camino, es decir, ese idiota con el que nunca me había llevado bien. Siento un golpe, varios a decir verdad, y me duelen los nudillos. Me jalan al piso, rodamos. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba peler y ahora lo recuerdo tan bien, como si aún tuviese diecisés años. Doy un golpe más y espero la respuesta, pero sorprendentemente esta no llega. En lugar de eso siento unas fuertes manos que me agarran y me para, sosteniéndome firme. El mundo da vueltas, o almenos mi cabeza lo hace. Murmullos, risitas y un vacío en el estómago. Qué asco de sentimiento...

Entonces soy jalado, sacado de la sala principal. Me da lo mismo a dónde me llevan, ya poco importa. Si me botan de la casa, bien. Si me ofrecen una cama, mejor. Ok, es definitivo, me he pasado otra vez de copas. Qué humillante, y ni siquiera tengo con quien descargarme. Veo como paso por delante de varias puertas, detestando ahora el hecho de que esta casa fuese tan grande. El sujeto que me está haciendo de apoyo no me dice nada y eso me comienza a incomodar. Sin embargo, no me molesto en mirarlo. ¿Para qué?

Ahora, por fin el tipo abre una puerta y entramos, yo todavía colgando de su hombro. Una fresca penumbra me rodea y se siente tan bien, la música y las voces provenientes de la reu ya ni se perciben. Veo entonces una cama y recién ahí me separo de quien quiera que fuese el que me trajo hasta aquí. Me tambaleo hasta la cama y me tiró contento sobre ella. Feliz de que a Ore-sama no se le diese por ahorrar en colchones. Una sonrisita de satisfacción se atreve a cruzar mi rostro y ya estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando una voz me lo impide.

-Tal como lo supuse, no has cambiado en lo absoluto.

_**las piedras rodando se encuentran  
y tu y yo algún día  
nos habremos de encontrar  
mientras tanto cuidate  
y que te bendiga dios  
no hagas nada malo que no hiciera yo.**_

Abro los ojos como platos a más no poder y me giro para quedar boca-arriba. ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces aqui! No, no... Esa no puede ser tu voz, no puede!

-¿Có-cómo?-, maldigo mi voz por ahora sonar tan quebradiza. ¡Maldición!

-Que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo –oigo la clara burla en tu voz y podría jurar que traes esa condenada sonrisa tuya que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha causado en un pasado que ahora ya ni se me antoja tan lejano. –Aunque eso no debería de extrañarme recién ahora, si antes ni te dignaste de saludarme.

Me levanto y ahí te veo, apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, con la oscuridad tragándose tu perfecta cara.

-Ah, es que yo no te vi... –Vamos, no es mentira, no puedes culparme de nada con eso.

-Claro, lo que tú digas... –odio ese tono de voz tuyo tan... tan... ¡Ajj! ¡Ni yo sé! Solo sé que no puedo evitar responderte, echarle más leña al fuego. ¡Y vaya sorpresa!, he recordado otra cosa que me gustaba hacer.

-¿No me crees? Bueno, eso tampoco ha de extrañarme a mí.

-Gakuto...

-¿Que quieres? Me hubieras dejado, no me importaba que me golpeasen. ¡Como si necesitase que me sacases de ahí!

Golpe bajo, no lo niegues. Lo sé muy bien, si es que has cambiado tan poco como yo, significa que aún detestas que te diga que no... que no te necesito.

-Idiota-, murmuras por lo bajo, tomandome desprevenido. ¿Eh? Tan rápido te hice perder la paciencia. Oh, no ya sé, tal vez tambien estes hebrio.

Es ahora que comienzas a avanzar, acercándote cada vez más a la cama y a mí. Sin embargo, yo no retrocedo, no creas que lo voy a hacer. No ante ti, no otra vez. Y tú sigues avanzando.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres idiota. ¿Te tengo ahora que repetir todo dos veces o qué?

-Ya quisieras-, farfullo ofendido, aunque mis mejillas me traicionan y se tiñen de un rubor inpercibible por la oscuridad. Pero hay algo que si es percibible, y me refiero a que no traes tus lentes. Cosa mala, pues así te ves de alguna manera más intimidante. Das una avance más y yo ya no lo soporto más y retrocedo, solo para arrancarte una sonrisa siniestra. Y no, no estás hebrio.

-Eres un idiota, Gakuto, lo suficiente como para no haberte dado cuenta de que te he extrañado-, dices en un susurro luego de que yo choque contra la cabecera de la cama y me acorralaras contra esta. Dejas descender tu mano por un lado de mis rostro y luego das el ultimo paso hacia mí. Terminas de cortar por completo la distancia, no solo la física, sino que también la que habíamos dejado crecer entre nosotros al pasar los años por una estupidez que ahora me parece la más absurda e infantil que he cometido en mi vida. Tus labios prácticamente me devoran y sería tonto ahora pensar que no quiero que lo hagas, que no lo he deseado todos estos años. Vaya, yo sí que soy una contradicción... Te odio y te amo a la vez. No, espera, yo solo te amo.

_**Encendimos el mismo fuego  
competimos en el mismo juego  
compartimos el mismo amor  
y el mismo dolor.**_

Ya no recuerdo el momento en que perdí la cordura o la conciencia, creo que ni sé qué es lo que perdí. No sé si fue cuando deslizaste tu lengua por mi cuello o cuando acabaste de arrancarme la última prenda, aunque creo que fue más bien cuando solté el primer gemido.

-Lo siento-, susurras débil en mi oído, pero en este momento no entiendo a qué te refieres.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sinetes?-, questiono inconciente.

-El haberte dejado ir, cereza.

_Cereza_. Hora de admitir algo más: extrañaba ese apodo. Es raro, cuando perdimos contacto, nadie más volvió a llamarme así. Cometí un error, bueno, muchos. Pero la cosa es que ahora me percato de lo grande que fue este, el haberme ido, el haber actuado como un idiota cuando ya no era momento de ser un niño. Tal vez, si solo hubiera escuchado un momento más, antes de comenzar a gritarte...

Creo que al final, no me había imaginado del todo así nuestro reencuentro. No del todo.

-Yuushi... Perdóname.

_**las piedras rodando se encuentran  
y tu y yo algún día  
nos habremos de encontrar**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lo tengo que admitir: no me siento contenta con este final, ádemás de que me han exigido un lemmon para este fic (el cual no se me ocurre como escribir ) pero aún así he decidido publicarlo, más que nada porque ya me estaba hartando de ver el doc de este fic en mi desktop así que, dejen review! XD


End file.
